The invention relates to a shaft-hub connection, in particular for assembled camshafts for internal combustion engines.
Shaft-hub connections wherein the respective functional part is affixed on the shaft with a press fit or a shrink fit are known from several technical applications. For example, it is known to affix the individual cams of assembled camshafts for internal combustion engines on the shaft with a press fit or a shrink fit. However, this requires that the respective sections of the shaft for the cams have a stepped or at least identical exterior diameter when viewed in the assembly direction. If structural considerations require a configuration where a section of the shaft has a smaller diameter in the assembly direction than the previous section, then the corresponding functional part can no longer be pressed on or shrunk on, because the functional part cannot be pushed across the section with the larger diameter.
It is therefore an object of the invention to propose a shaft-hub connection of the generic type, wherein a functional part of a section of the shaft having a smaller diameter can nevertheless be connected by a press fit or a shrink fit with only slightly increased complexity.